


Dreams

by Kalloway



Category: Grandia II
Genre: Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Ryudo dreams of something unfinished.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted... ??? I know I beat the game mid-2004 so sometime after that, but likely not in the last decade. For 15MinuteFiclets.

That dream again, he realized as he awoke. He stared up into the darkness, happy the warm body beside him didn't seem to be stirring. There would have been a bit of regret if he'd awakened his companion - this seemed to be a rare night of solid sleep.

Then again, with as many people bidding them goodnight earlier, it wasn't likely that anyone would accidentally stumble in regardless of calamity.

"Ryudo?"

Ryudo let out the breath that he had been holding in. Somehow he had been either louder or had moved more than he thought he had.

"I didn't mean to wake you," Ryudo replied, rolling a bit despite the fact that he still couldn't really see anything.

"Nightmare?" The trespass seemed instantly forgiven. A nice, warm feeling went along with that, one Ryudo really still wasn't used to.

"Not really, just... a sad dream. You'd think that after five years that I would be able to move on," Ryudo said, rolling his eyes. It really was annoying, his inability to give up at least the slightest bit of his past.

Actually, he really didn't want rid of it - he just wanted to be in charge of when he had to think about it. But instead it was the same dream, at least once or twice a week.

"It's like he's calling to me," Ryudo continued. "Stupid, huh? I thought we were done hearing voices, too."

"Go visit. I'll go with you. It's been awhile since I went anywhere and you're definitely the best bodyguard I know."

"Bodyguard? I resent that." Ryudo said, a hint of laughter on his voice. After everything that had happened, somehow he always managed to forget how upbeat all of his friends were.

He had never really managed to commit to anything. His year long vacation in isolation only strengthened his resolve when it came to settling down. He wouldn't do it - instead he was quite satisfied with the way things had worked out.

Except for the dream. Something was still unfinished there, he thought. Or perhaps it was something that could never truly be finished. Something had been taken from him that shouldn't have been - that would hang over him forever like a veil.

But he knew it wasn't a threat - not when he had so much to believe in.

An almost playful kiss pulled him back to the moment, before he had lost himself in what was lost.

"Brooding doesn't suit you."

"Go back to sleep. Your people skills won't work on me." Seriousness was lost. Actually, seriousness had been kicked out the back door.

"Other skills might."

Ryudo shook his head. Unexpected, yes, but unappreciated? No.


End file.
